Redes Sociales
by LeonardoHernandez
Summary: El amor se da de diferentes formas, Sasuke y Hinata lo vivieron.


(Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen)

Espero que les agrade.

.

.

Hinata es la afamada administradora de la página Naruto shippuden. Ella es amada por sus publicaciones, por sus juego y hasta por sus consejos entonces era obvio que todos deseaban charlar con ella por eso le pedían su Facebook personal pero ella es tímida y por eso nunca cumplía con esa petición mucho quizás no reclamaban pero hubieran querido que aceptara pero Hinata no le tomo importancia.

Pero era diferente un chico, el siempre comentaba todos los días sin falta, cada vez que Hinata observaba la publicación se encontraba con el nombre: Sasuke Uchiha y un comentario suyo- Adm. Hina me encantaría platicar contigo por favor ¿me podrías dar tu Facebook personal?-

Día después en la tarde publicaba en la página como siempre, pasaba el tiempo mientras el muro se llenaba de imágenes y con sus comentarios pero noto que algo faltaba y eso era Sasuke, eso la hizo sentir un poco triste por así decirlo pero era más bien como un sentimiento extraño pues no lo conocía pero sentía que lo extrañaba pero de momento lo dejo de lado para continuar.

Transcurría la semana y seguía sin aparecer Sasuke ahora si no lo ocultaba lo extrañaba sin darse cuenta su fan num. 1 se había ido ¿Era por su culpa? Ella es amable, la amabilidad recorría su sangre es por eso que se sentía culpable ¿Qué tal si se ofendió o lo hizo sentir triste? Se llenó de ideas su cabeza era momento de dormir por suerte así que apagó la luz de su recamara y se recostó para que todo esto desapareciera de su mente.

El siguiente día empezó normal para Hinata, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha, desayuno y se fue a la escuela para regresar algunas horas después, realizo su tarea que era lo primordial no podía dejar de lado sus estudios así terminando con lo cotidiano para poder conectarse.

Empezó por saludar a sus fans y vaya que sorpresa, le apareció un comentario de Sasuke se sintió feliz. La publicación decía- Te extrañe mucho Adm. Hina – Esa publicación la llenaba alegría, de cariño podría sonar tonto pero ¡¿en serio?! ¿Él le extraño a ella? No lo podía negar era posible pues ella también lo extraño a él. Fue entonces que Hinata le contesto- Yo también Sasuke kun – Vaya del otro lado Sasuke no lo podía creer.

Ambos empezaron a platicar y duro un buen rato, los dos estaban que no lo creían, se sentían a gusto los dos se llevaban muy bien tenían algunas cosas en común otras eran completamente diferentes pero no importaba bastaba con las que compartían pero llego el tiempo de irse para ambos pero no sin dejar el ultimo comentario que fue por parte de Sasuke- Por favor me pasas tu Facebook personal – Ya no pudo contestar primero por lo pensó varias veces pero ahora está bien, ella quería también conocerlo mejor y además se tuvo que ir ya era muy tarde y se empezaban a escuchar los regaños de los padres así que lo dejo para el día siguiente.

Amanecía, entraba el sol por la venta Hinata, era sábado y un hermoso día para descansar y pasar un buen rato en Facebook claro después de realizar unas cosas con los amigos. Paso un tiempo y se veía ya un poco desesperada por agregar a Sasuke como amigo y así poder platicar con él, el tiempo ya no sería problema, fue como lo agrego y solo pasando unos minutos Sasuke se conectó como si se comunicaran telepáticamente o con el corazón, se levantó de la cama se dirigió a su computadora, ingreso a su Facebook y fue aceptada la solicitud de aquella chica llamada Hinata Hyuga. No perdieron tiempo y de inmediato aparecía un hola en ambos chats era graciosa su sincronización, así fueron las horas, días, semanas. Ya no parecían los mismos Hinata ya no era tan tímida y a Sasuke ya no se le reconocía en la escuela no era el mismo frio y callado chico ya era un poco más abierto, como dicen era el Amor. Pasaron unos meses y era claro algo.

- Estoy enamorado de tu Hinata -

- Y yo de ti Sasuke –

- Como me gustaría concerté en persona – Escribía Sasuke mientras en sus adentros maldecía por la distancia que existía entre ellos.

Hinata no supo que contestar, no sabía que hacer ella no podía ir a verlos y sería egoísta decirle que el viniera por ella. Y Sasuke escribió: Iré a verte no puedo esperar más.

- Pero yo vivo en Paris y tú en Londres – Respondía la chica un tanto preocupada.

- No importa, yo te amo Hinata –

-Y yo te amo a ti Sasuke –

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras que pudieron escribir ambos, sus padres se habían enterado de su relación y los tomaban por locos así que les prohibieron usar la computadora. Ambos rogaron y pelearon por dejarlos en paz, ellos se amaban luchaban por ese amor pero para los padres no fue suficiente.

Al paso de unos años los dos habían cumplido ya los 18 años y aún se recordaban uno a otro.

Un día Hinata volvió a entrar al Facebook con la esperanza de saber algo de Sasuke pero no pudo ser posible, no había ni un mensaje, entonces ella le escribió uno- Espero que este bien, te amo-

Hinata ya asistía a la universidad, una que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Caminando por la universidad escucho que en su clase un nuevo alumno llegaría de intercambio pero no le presto mucha atención, a ella no le interesaba su vida había cambiado Sasuke la animaba pero ya no tenía nada. De momento entro alguien en el salón a distancia se veía que era el nuevo alumno no parecía ser de parís.

Vio cómo él se acerba a sentar junto a ella, puso sus libros sobre la mesa, se acomodó y sin darse cuenta Hinata se acercó y le hablo al oído - Te amo Hinata – No lo podía creer era el, el hombre que ella ama, se le salieron algunas lágrimas estaba emocionada, triste, alegre, no había forma de describir ese sentimiento, se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle- Te amo Sasuke-

De esa manera se logró lo esperado, estar juntos. Sasuke tomo su mentón y así elevar su boca y poder darle un beso tierno que los uniría en un compromiso para jamás poder separarlos.

.

.

**Fin 3'**


End file.
